dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Dog (Origins)/Dialogue
Dog and Alistair *'Alistair': Just how smart are mabari supposed to be, anyway? Do you think they understand everything we say? *'Dog': (Conversational barking) *'Alistair': Oh, is that so? You could just be listening to the tone of my voice. You could be an utter moron, for all we know. *'Dog': (Angry growl) *'Alistair': Hey, now. There's nothing saying that a moron can't be cute and adorable. Who's the cute and adorable puppy? *'Dog': (Happy Barking) *'Alistair': Ignorance is bliss, isn't it? That's what the Chantry kept telling me, anyhow. *'Alistair': Do you really know what's going on here? The Blight, the civil war... I really wonder how much of it you understand. *'Dog': (He wags tail happily.) *'Alistair': We're all special... big parts to play. Even you. Especially you, in some ways. You are the mabari. You guard one of the most important people-- *'Dog': (Excited Bark) *'Alistair': What? *'Dog': (Excited barking!) *'Alistair': You... you want to play? But I'm talking. Why doesn't anyone want to hear me talk? Dog and Morrigan *'Morrigan': "I know it was you rooting in my pack, mongrel." *'Dog': (Innocent whine) *'Morrigan': "Who else? Alistair? He's a likely suspect, I admit, but no." *'Dog': (Bows head shamefully) *'Morrigan': "I notice you avoided the hemlock." *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Morrigan': "Yes, yes, very clever. Next time I will disguise it more carefully." *'Dog': (Sad eyes) *'Morrigan': "Do not even try it! I would not give you a biscuit had I one." *'Dog': (Sadder eyes) *'Morrigan': "Oh... very well. But tell no one!" *'Morrigan': Stop looking at me, mongrel. I have nothing you want! *'Dog': (Whine!) *'Morrigan': Why do you keep staring at me so, you flea-ridden beast? Can you not tell when you are not wanted? *'Dog': (Whine!) *'Morrigan': I enjoy the company of creatures of the wild. Not stench-ridden, domesticated wolves. *'Dog': (Whine!) *'Morrigan': And he persists! Maddening! *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Morrigan': You ate my entire bag of herbs, you foolish dog. Do not think I am unaware of where it went. *'Dog': (Unhappy whine!) *'Morrigan': 'Tis your own fault for being so entirely gluttonous. Several of those herbs were poisonous. You should be pleased they did not kill you. *'Dog': (Conversational Barking) *'Morrigan': Do not be ridiculous. I am certainly not going to give you more, even if I did have more to give. *'Dog': (Whine!) *'Morrigan': Ugh. You have some nerve, creature. And your breath leaves much to be desired. Off you go. *'Dog': (Whine!) *'Morrigan': We shall see. I promise nothing. *'Dog': (Plaintive whine) *'Morrigan': Another? I just gave you one, fool dog. *'Dog': (More insistent whine) *'Morrigan': Perhaps you should go and hunt something, then. For a warrior beast you are remarkably over dependent. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Morrigan': Oh, very well. But tell no one. Dog and Leliana *'Leliana': You are such a handsome dog. I think that every time I look at you. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Leliana': Lady Cecilie--I lived with her after my mother died--had a dog. A small one, bred to fit under the arm and in the lap. *'Leliana': What did she name it... oh, yes. Bon-Bon. Oh, Bon-Bon was a terror. He would hide, you know, when he saw you coming... *'Leliana': And then he would attack your ankles. Razor-sharp teeth in the ankles... very painful. *'Leliana': He attacked me once. Latched onto my leg. I thought it was a diseased rat and kicked. Bon-Bon flew across the room and over the banister. *'Leliana': He survived, but he never came near me after that. *'Leliana': I have been setting down, in ink, the tales of our exploits, and I have been thinking about ways to describe you. You are unlike any animal I have ever met, almost human in your intelligence and understanding. So, let me see... you are loyal, yes? That one is obvious. Very, very clever... this is also obvious. You are terrifying when you have to be, but gentle and sweet as a dove at other times. And you are also playful... sometimes gluttonous-- *'Dog': (Dog interrupts Leliana with a series of short, sharp barks.) *'Leliana': No? What is all this begging for food scraps then? *'Dog': (Whines) *'Leliana': Well, all right. You're not gluttonous. You're just... a lover of fine foods. How's that? *'Dog': (He barks happily and wags his tail.) Dog and Zevran *'Zevran': We have dogs in Antiva. They run in the streets and eat garbage. *'Dog': (Curious whine) *'Zevran': It's true. They're treated as vermin, mostly. Not like here in Ferelden. You're rather lucky to live here, you know. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Zevran': Indeed. Here they make statues of dogs. They carve you into their thrones and put armor on you. Amazing, really. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Zevran': But you still smell like a dog. In fact, you smell like several dogs. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Zevran': (amused) Yes, well, ignorance is bliss, I suppose. *'Zevran': I noticed some dog drool in my pack this morning. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Zevran': Not that I like to make accusations. And I even appreciate the artistry behind a good burgle when I see it, to tell the truth. But leaving all that drool as evidence? Sloppy. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Zevran': I'll take that as an apology. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Zevran': I'm so glad you're pleased. It really is quite something to find such enthusiasm in one's companions. *'Dog': (Ecstatic bark!) *'Zevran': I agree. Go, team. Hurrah. Dog and Sten *'Dog:' (Dog peers up at Sten, tail wagging) *'Sten:' ''We don't have time for this now. *'Dog:' (Dog continues peering, a little more determined) *'Sten:' No, absolutely not. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' There is no time. We have work to do. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' (Sigh) ... Fine. Bring me the stick. But this is the last time, I swear it. *'Dog:' (Happy Bark!) *'Dog:' (Barks) *'Sten:' I don't understand you. *'Dog:' (Whines) *'Sten:' ... Are you trying to say something about a child in a well? *'Dog:' (Dog gives Sten a quizzical look) *'Sten:' No? Never mind, then... ─────── * '''Dog:' (Growls) * Sten: (Growls) * Dog: (Growls) * Sten: (Growls) * Dog: (Barks) * Sten: You are a true warrior and worthy of respect. * Dog: (Happy Bark) Dog and Wynne *'Wynne': You are a handsome canine specimen, aren`t you? Yes, you are. *'Wynne': Oh, but look at that tiny stubby tail. Would you like a nicer tail? I could give you a long, swishy tail, if you liked. *'Wynne': Just a wave of wand and poof! Tail. You`ll adore it, I promise. *'Wynne': Or maybe you would like to be a different color? We could spice up that drab brown with some red, or blue. Perhaps even violet. *'Wynne': Wardogs need to be pretty too, don`t they? Yes, you want to be pretty, pretty dog. *'Wynne': That`s right, you just love attention, don`t you? And you want antlers. A big swishy tail and ant--hey! He... he made off with my staff! *'Wynne': Perhaps I underestimated his intelligence. *'Wynne': They say the mabari is clever enough to speak, and wise enough to know not to. Tell me, my friend, does this saying apply to you? Are you capable of speech, and simply choose not to speak? *'Dog:' (He wags his tail.) *'Wynne': Hmm... sometimes I think the world would be a much friendlier place if we could learn some things from animals. Nothing in the animal kingdom can match the worst qualities of humanity. Dog and Oghren *'Oghren': Stand still you sodding Dog! *'Dog': *Cocks his head quizzically* *'Oghren': Yeah.. that's right, Oghren's your friend, now just stand still... *'Dog': *Yelps and runs away* *'Oghren': You're so melodramatic! I haven't even put the saddle on yet! *'Oghren': OK, so you don't like me riding on you. But that don't matter, I got a better idea! A chariot! It would be glorious! Spiked wheels, my house symbol emblazoned on it! I'd look mighty fine indeed! And you, my faithful mutt-steed, would lead the dogs pulling my chariot to the heart of battle! While I hew our foes from the sides!! We'd fell thousands! *'Dog': *Angry growl* *'Oghren': Bah! Sodding dog! You have no vision! One day you'll see, I'll have my own squad of Mabari charioteers! And you! You'll regret that you were never able to get a slice of the action! *'Oghren': Don't give me that look, dog. You're about one lifted-leg away from becoming a new pair of boots. *'Oghren': Watch where you're going, ya sodding great horse of a dog! One day, someone's going to kick you, beast. Not saying who, but someone. *'Oghren': Hey, you stupid mutt. What are you looking at me for? Well you better get moving, you great sodding pile of potential poo. *'Dog': *Growls angrily* *'Oghren': Ha! You give as good as you get, mutt. Maybe there's something to this Ferelden notion of having dog companions. Companions and allies. No need for those big, clomping golems, is there? Just between the two of us, I think those golems are more trouble than they're worth. Too bad so many had to suffer before they figured it out. Dog and Shale *'Shale': I am watching you, dog. Do you know how many of your kind urinated on me in that village? And all I could is stand there and watch, helpless. If I see one of those legs of yours lift so much as an inch in my direction -- pow! *'Dog': (Confused whine!) *'Shale': I am glad we have this understanding. At least your kind can be reasoned with... unlike those damned feathered fiends! *'Shale': There is an intelligence behind those canine eyes of yours, dog. *'Shale': It occurs to me that the dog was forged in a way not unlike I was. Someone sought to create a useful tool, and they employed magic to create the dog. *'Shale': The only difference is that I apparently volunteered to become what I am. The dog has heard the tale, no? *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Shale': Good I wonder, however, if the dog would have decided differently, had it had a choice? Would it have remained a stupid and ineffective hound, but a happy one? *'Dog': (Confused whine!) *'Shale': I, too, struggle with this question. I wish I could remember the dwarf that I once was. *'Shale': I suppose the dog and I are not so different after all. Just... keep your urine to yourself. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) Category:Dragon Age: Origins dialogues